


The Blind Date

by notsoGREP



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Music, SO Much fluff its ridiculous, gay as fuck fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoGREP/pseuds/notsoGREP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Holly's friends tells Holly about her friend's friend and sets Ross up on a date with Holly's friend's friend before the two or even Holly and her friend's friend even meet. Wow I used the word friend a lot in this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

“Alright, we’re here,” said Holly as her and Ross pulled up to the restaurant. “You still sure about this, Ross? Blind dates are pretty risky.” Looking over to her Australian friend, she saw him give a small, slightly shaky nod.

“Yeah,” he murmured, a tone of anxiety obvious in his slightly accented voice. “I’m sure. I’ll be sure to call you if I get stabbed, though.” His wingwoman rolled her eyes.

“If you get stabbed I should be the least of your worries. Call 9-1-1 first, then you can try ringing the birb phone. But we agreed on a code phrase anyways, right? I’ll call you at 7:45 on the dot and if all’s well, say something along the lines of ‘I already took care of that’, okay?” She glanced at Ross expectantly and he jumped for a second, as if remembering just then about that, then agreed.

“Yeah! The plan. The plan. Don’t forget, Ross, jeez.”

Holly snorted. “Okay. Have fun on your first super duper gay date!” she exclaimed cheerily.

“Shut up! I’ll call when I want you to pick me up. See you in a bit. “ With this, he stepped out of the passenger’s side of the car and shut the door. He gave one last wave at the car as it passed, then turned nervously to the restaurant.

 _Alright, Ross, you idiot, let’s hope your blind date doesn’t stab you in the butt,_ he thought to himself as he gulped, walked to the door and pushed it open. Directly inside was…

_oh, my._

Honestly one of the most handsome men he’d ever seen.

The first thing he noticed about his blind date was the hair. There was just _so much_ of it; a big giant puff of dark brown curly hair, almost as if someone had sewn a brown sheep to his head. Ross suddenly had to resist the urge to stand up on his toes and ruffle it all around. Besides his mane of a hair, he had warm, friendly chocolate brown eyes, a scar diagonal across his right eyebrow that he had to look closely at to see, and the same nervous smile that Ross wore. Dressed semi-formally in a white shirt & tie and black jeans, Ross felt extremely underdressed compared to him in a solid black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

“H-hi…” he stuttered as he approached him. “My name’s Ross… are you Dan?”

“Yeah,” the man replied, evidently nervous as well but not a stuttering mess like the Australian. He had a slightly smoky, musical tone to his voice highly pleasant to Ross’s ears. Again, compared to him, Ross felt self-conscious as he would describe his own voice as squeaky and slightly annoying with his hint of an accent.

“Do you want to get a table?” he questioned, jolting Ross out of his thoughts.

“O-oh! Yeah, of course.” He let his date lead the way to an open booth next to a window; through this the beginning of the sunset was starting to show, it being about 7:00. Even the atmosphere was slightly calming, and as they slunk into the seats opposite of each other he began to relax a tad. Grabbing a menu from the table, he scanned the appetizers and noticed potato skins listed under that section and next to it an image of what it would supposedly look like; they did look rather delicious. He began to set down his menu to ask Dan if he wanted to try them, and as he did he noticed… was Dan staring into his eyes?

“Are you… are you staring into my eyes?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, they’re… really pretty,” Dan admitted, a hint of a blush settling on his cheek.

“Oh! Thanks…” giggled Ross, him too turning a bit red in the face. “Yours are too, to be honest… your entire face is looking pretty nice... oh god Ross what are you doing I’m _sorry_ Dan.”

The last part was a barely audible mumble and he set his face in his hands with a slight groan. Dan let out a bubbly laugh. “Dude, it’s okay, that’s actually super nice. Thanks,” the older man reassured his date. Instantly Ross perked up.

“Oh. I’m sorry for, uh, being sorry? God I suck at this. I’m… kinda new to the whole dating scene in general and honestly you’re the first dude I’ve ever gone on a date with even though I’m 27 oh my GOD Ross just shut up.” He released a nervous chuckle.

“Aw, I’m kind of honored in a way? Thanks a lot dude, nice to be your first experience with dating other dudes.” Dan smiled.

Just then, the waitress came with two glasses of water, and a couple of minutes after they ordered, their appetizers arrived. Honestly, the food was a little tasteless but it curbed over their hunger til their entrees arrived; Dan had ordered a plate of spaghetti and Ross just got a baked potato. Again, certainly not the most delicious meal either of them had ever had. The only thing that either of them complained about, though, was the music playing a couple feet away from them—they had sat down at the seat closest to the duo of people providing the music, one singing and one playing the guitar.

Dan let out a small grunt of disapproval. “Don’t they know how off-key that singer is? It’s ridiculous. One moment they sound like they’re mumbling and the next they sound like a Siren! Professionally trained my ass.”

Suddenly the singer stopped in the middle of the song. They glared at him and growled, “What, you think you could do any better? Here, take this.” Thrusting the microphone at the now evidently irritated Dan, they stormed off the stage.

“Alright, I’ll show you how much better I am, dick!” yelled Dan. He stomped on stage and asked the guitarist, “Hey, uh, could I borrow that?” The bewildered, confused guitarist gladly handed over the instrument as Dan sat down on one of the stools on the stage.

He cleared his throat nervously. “Uhm, this is a song my band and I wrote forever ago, before we broke up,” he announced into the mic. “Hope you like it.”

Instantly Ross was extremely impressed. His long, thin fingers strummed over the guitar strings as if he had been playing since he was born, turning a few short, simple chords into a melody that was a blessing to the ears of everyone in the restaurant. A few heads turned over to look at Dan, including the man that was up there singing prior to Dan, and a couple sets of eyebrows were raised, including Ross’s. His voice, however, was a whole different world entirely.

"You try to justify, but I can even barely recognize my own recourse… I can’t imagine why, but who are they to come beneath your lies? Throw down your swords,” he sang in the most beautiful voice Ross had ever heard. It was slightly higher pitched than his usual speaking voice, but a million times more pleasing to his ears, which was seriously saying something. He already loved Dan’s regular voice, but this just made the Aussie melt. His singing was melodic and silky, causing many more glances than before. Clearly people other than Ross enjoyed his date’s song. He was snapped back into reality by the lanky man going into what seemed like the chorus. “Walking through a glass door, I stare. Walking through a glass door, it’s clear.”

Finally the Australian managed a tiny gasp. “Oh my god…” he whispered. Suddenly his phone in his pocket buzzed. Fishing around for it in the enormous pocket, he finally found it and noticed the name on the screen—Holly. He swiped to answer the call.

“Hello?” he said.

“Hey, it’s Holly! How’s the date going?” Holly asked in a bubbly voice.

Ross looked over at Dan and hesitated before flashing him a small smile. Dan noticed it and smiled warmly back in between lines of the song.

“Great. It’s going great… uhM I MEAN I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF THAT.”


End file.
